1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket for detachably holding an IC package, which is particularly provided with a heat sink, which can be easily exchanged, for discharging heat of the IC package.
2. Prior Art
A known IC socket of this type has a structure for holding an IC package for carrying out a performance test such as burn-in test of the IC package.
That is, in such IC socket, the IC package is mounted on a socket body, and the IC package is depressed from an upper side by rotating downward a pressure cover rotatably mounted to the socket body so that a number of terminals formed to the IC package come into contact to contact pins located to the socket body at a predetermined pressure.
Some kinds of such conventional IC sockets are provided with heat sinks for discharging (radiating) heat of the IC package in contact thereto. However, in such IC sockets, if the thickness of the IC package or the size of pressing surface of the heat sink are changed, a desirable press contacting cannot be ensured and a suitable heat radiation cannot be expected by using the same heat sink, thus providing a problem.